Slipped
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: Another One-Shot from the Personal Goals story arc, though could be read as stand alone. Barry goes to foil one of Captain Cold's heists and... SLASH RATED MATURE


**Author's Note: Yet another fic that can be read as a stand-alone, however, also fits into the Personal Goals story arc. Enjoy!**

Barry sighed to himself, another Captain Cold heist to foil. He could appreciate the thief's skill, it was simply annoying that he would have to be the one to cope with it - as much as he admired the men, and women, in blue, he knew they didn't have a hope of foiling one of Snart's heists by themselves.

He zipped into the room as unobtrusively as possible, trying to do what Oliver had coached him and analyse a situation before he entered it. Strange, Heat Wave and Golden Gilder weren't there. Oh well, it made his life easier.

He made his presence known, and Snart instantly fired his Cold gun. Barry dodged to the side, and sped toward Snart. Unfortunately, he hadn't checked the trajectory of Snart's blast; he had frozen a section of the floor. Normally, this would have been enough to send Barry careening into a wall, but on this occasion Barry stayed on target to Snart, only he slipped, sending himself and the thief to the floor, Snart on his back and Barry straddling his waist with his hands planted on the thief's torso.

Barry flushed. "Oops," he breathed sheepishly.

Snart smirked. "Sure you didn't do this on purpose?" he drawled.

"Uh-I-uh," Barry stuttered, just realising quite what a position he'd put them in, if he were to shift a couple of inches backward he would be sat on the thief's cock. He flushed more heavily - his brain had to go there!

"Not hearing a protest," the thief continued, and deliberately looked down at the Speedster's crotch. "And you're sporting a bit of interest there Scarlet. Now, does the adrenaline of being The Flash get you going and I've never noticed, _or_ is that for me?"

"I-uh-" he continued to stutter as he flushed more heavily.

Len chuckled. "Hmm, having a little difficulty there Scarlet?" He smirked. "Well…" he remarked, waiting for the Speedster to speak, which he didn't. "If your thoughts were on the theme of shifting backwards, I wouldn't mind."

Barry moaned, bit his lip, then shifted backward. He pressed his pelvis against the thief's, and found an answering erection. "Hn," Barry whined, hands clenching on Len's jumper.

"You _are_ a needy thing," Len drawled reaching up and taking hold of the Speedster's fine ass. "You got a microphone in that cowl?"

"I-it's - _ah_ \- broken," Barry replied, stuttering when Len thrust up.

"Good, I don't want your nerd squad hearing this." He squeezed Barry's ass when the Speedster opened his mouth, causing him to moan. "Gonna take off the mask?"

Barry pulled it back instantly, and gently pulled the goggles from Len's head. Len's eyebrows quirked. Barry lifted a shoulder. "I wanted to - _mm_ \- see your eyes." Len smirked and squeezed his ass harder. Barry ground his pelvis against Len's, the friction causing him to vibrate.

"What was that?" Len asked breathily.

" _Mm_ , I vibrate when I get too excited," he panted. "You mind?"

"Do it again," he commanded.

Barry grinned and vibrated again, unable to stop his hips from thrusting against the thief's. " _Len,"_ he moaned as he came, another rotation of his hips enough to send Len over the edge too.

"Enjoy that Scarlet?" he asked with a smirk.

Barry rolled his eyes. "Did you even come here to steal anything?"

"Why do you think Mick and Lisa aren't here? I just wanted to lure you here…to give one of my heists a happy ending," he finished as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Barry laughed, and stopped abruptly. "Did you plan on _this_?" he asked, gesturing to Barry's positioning.

"Well…" he trailed off with a nonchalant shrug and smug expression. Barry gaped. "Take me home Scarlet?" he asked with a grin. "It'll be a bit more comfortable," he remarked scooping up his goggles.

Barry shook his head but smiled. "Why am I surprised?" he asked leaning down for a short and sweet kiss.

"No idea." The words had barely left his lips when he felt himself lifted and transported by Barry's speed, a strange but familiar feeling. He knew some people found it nauseating, but he found it quite exhilarating - though that might be something to do with the situation that most often followed.

He found himself deposited on his bed, with his Speedster straddling his hips again. He smirked and rolled them over, pinning Barry beneath him. "Where were we?" he breathed, ducking his head for a kiss that left his Speedster breathless.

"You were about to have your wicked way with me," Barry supplied breathily.

"So I was. No objections then Scarlet?"

"Absolutely not. It's time for Captain Cold to pull off his most daring heist yet; stealing the Flash away from Central City."

"Only for a few hours, this time," he retorted as he removed the Flash emblem from his suit and disconnected the transmitter. "Though it might be fun to do that another time."

"Only if you want it to come out that we're a couple. Or actually working together. That's the only way you'd really get away with it, after I reappeared."

Len hummed noncommittedly and slanted his mouth over the Speedster's, tongue snaking between his lips to claim every inch as his own. He had plans to do that with the rest of his body.

They separated and Barry gazed up at Len with mischief in his eyes. "Len," he breathed. "I'm waiting."

Len smirked and slowly slid down Barry's zip, undoing his utility belt along the way. He reached into the suit with his gloved hand and pulled out the Speedster's hard cock. "So pretty," he drawled, tightening his hold enough to make his Speedster gasp before he ducked his head, swirling his tongue around the head before he began to bob his head, delivering a blow job with the ease of practise - and the knowledge of just what to do to bring his Speedster pleasure.

"Len!" Barry cried out as he came.

Len smirked. "I think…I'm going to enact another of your fantasy scenarios Scarlet," he drawled, smirk widening as Barry shivered. He helped the Speedster peel off his suit, locked gazes with the Speedster, and undid his zip. Barry vibrated. "You have three choices Scarlet: One, I can prep you with my gloves on; Two, you can prep yourself; or Three, I can take you without prep."

Barry vibrated again. "Three," he moaned. "But can we do One another time?"

"Kinky," he drawled as he pulled lube from his jacket pocket. "Of course, Scarlet," he promised as he flicked open the cap, and dribbled some lube over his shaft. Barry reached up and spread it even over the thief's cock, breath speeding up. "That's enough Scarlet," he stated firmly and the Speedster reluctantly released his shaft. "I'll let you play another time."

"You promise?" he asked, tone a mixture of hopeful and needy.

"Promise." He urged Barry to wrap his legs around his waist and lined up his cock. "You ready?" Vehement nods. Len chuckled and slid the head of his cock slowly into his Speedster. Barry moaned. Smiling, Barry was obviously all right, Len began to slowly slide into the Speedster. Once sheathed, he waited only long enough to confirm the Speedster was still okay, before he began to fuck him, hips pounding into the willing Speedster. Moans, whines and whimpers fell from Barry lips.

"You okay, Scarlet?" Len panted, keeping up his tempo.

" _Len_ ," he whined. "Please," he panted. "I…need…to…come," he gasped at the end of each pounding thrust.

Len wrapped a gloved hand around Barry's shaft and pumped once, twice.

"Len!" Barry screamed as he came, clamping hard around Len's shaft, keeping the thief buried deep inside and causing him to come with a wrecked moan.

Len kept himself above the Speedster on shaky elbows, panting hard, Barry not much better. "Good?"

"You know it was amazing," Barry panted. He bit his bottom lip. "Thanks. I always wanted to do that."

"I know," Len breathed, ducking his head to share a sweet kiss with his Speedster.

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
